Back Where We Ended
by jessSgrl
Summary: Rory and Jess have gotten on with their lives until and unexpected tragedy brings them back together please R/R!! Thanks!![CHAPT 2 IS UP!!]
1. Those Freaky Deaky Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Nothing is owned, not even Jess :(  
  
Rating: PG-13 soon.  
  
Summary: Rory and Jess have gotten on with their lives until and unexpected tragedy brings them back together  
  
Spoilers: None really, it is kinda my little warped world since Jess is leaving.and how they get back together.  
  
Other story status: I will finish my other story soon, I just got a lightbulb with this story so.. You know how it is.  
  
Now...the story..:)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rory sat on her red velvet couch, the kind she had always dreamed about, and pondered her thoughts. However, usually she though about work or how awkward Mr. McFirester was. But this time she couldn't draw herself away from whatever in the world she was thinking about.  
  
Flashback. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was sitting in her room filling out all her Yale information.  
  
"Hey, Rory.." Lorelai said in an apprehensive voice at the door.  
  
"Hey, Mom, I don't really have time to talk can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Jess left."  
  
"Mom, I am telling you, this is not a good time."  
  
"Jess left."  
  
"Mom! Please, I don't want to say something I will regret." Rory replied. Suddenly she realized what her mom had said to her. "He what?" she asked trying to clarify what her mom said to see if she was telling the truth.  
  
"He left, Jess left."  
  
A tear dripped from the top of Rory's eyelash and soaked itself into her crème rug.  
  
"Oh, sweetie. I am sure their was a reason," Lorelai said as she embraced Rory.  
  
"He could have told me mom." By now tears were flowing by the hundreds in a pattern. Eyelash, rug, eyelash, rug..  
  
"I know, hunny. I know," she replied still consoling Rory.  
  
"Mom, can I be alone please?" Rory sniffed.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Rory sat directly in front of the window. She could invision Jess sitting their, waiting for Lorelai to leave, so he could make his move into the house and watch movies and cuddle with Rory. A tear rolled down Rory's now swelled eyes. She couldn't stand him anymore. She stood up and frantically rummaged through her closet. She came to a box. It was much like the box she had with Dean, with the exception that Dean was not special to her, Jess was. She carefully placed the box back into the closet where it had stood before. She would want to do anything she regretted, she still had a little sliver of hope for him. Maybe she wasn't the girl. Maybe he would find another kinky Shane wannabe, but as long as he was happy, she would try and be happy, I guess. She sat their all night staring blankly at a white patch of chipped paint on her now blue walls. Lorelai and Rory had painted them and were to lazy to move things, so they painting around them, causing her walls to be blue with white patches.  
  
"Rory the phone's for you," Lorelai yelled from upstairs.  
  
"Okay." Rory lumbered across the hallway to the phone.  
  
"Hello," she said blankly into the phone.  
  
"Hi," the other voice said.  
  
"Who is this?" Rory asked with no expression on her face.  
  
"Guess," the person said.  
  
"I don't really care, now who is this or I am going to hang up," Rory replied in a catty voice. He face was now heated red, her hair messed up, and her eyes, dark as ever.  
  
"It's Jess."  
  
"Oh hi Jess," Rory said in a fake sweet voice. "So, isn't Luke sleeping? Won't you wake him up," She said trying to play stupid, like she didn't know.  
  
"Umm," Jess replied.  
  
"Um, what? Is Luke not their?"  
  
"Rory, what's wrong with you? Why are you giving me your bitchy Paris attitude?"  
  
"What's wrong with me? You want to know what's wrong with me? Well, I will tell you what's wrong with me, and trust me it's all about you," she replied sharply.  
  
Jess didn't answer.  
  
"Well," Rory began, " My boyfriend, whom might I add, I used to love very much flew to California today. Yep, I am in Connecticut, and he is in California. But to top it off, my boyfriend, whom I thought was very smart, well, he hasn't been going to school lately, afterall he did tell me he was going to school. But me, I was a sucker for everything that came out of his mouth. And worst of all, yep, well, he didn't even tell me he was MOVING to California. What did he think I wouldn't notice that my boyfriend was gone? I mean, we lived in a VERY small town, so I think it would be pretty easy to find out." Rory stopped trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry," Jess squeaked softly.  
  
"Yeah, well you want to know what I am sorry about?" Rory paused. "I'm sorry I ever tried to be your friend, nevertheless, date you. And I am sorry about everything I have ever done to you, and most of all, I am sorry about this." With that she hung the phone up.  
  
Jess knew he deserved it. She was right, he should have gone to school, she was right, he should have told her. She was right about everything.  
  
End Flashback  
  
A tear rolled down Rory's highly pampered eyes. She hated that thought, but she couldn't get it out of her head. She ran up the stairs of her New York house to her closet. She reached down into her closet, which was much more organized than before, and took out a box. It was the same box she had taken out when she found out Jess left.  
  
She took out all the content of the box. A picture of her and Jess, a few Hemingway books, the necklace he saved up to buy her, the notes he had written to her, and a leaf. A leaf from the day he had asked her out, it came from right where she was sitting, on the bridge.  
  
She heard the door slam, it was her fiancée, and she quickly through all the contents of the box back in. She got up straightened her skirt out and wiped the tears away from her face quickly. She skittered through the door to where the stairs were.  
  
"Hey sweets," a man said as he came up. He tried to kiss Rory on the lips, but she turned her head.  
  
He sneered at the thought, but dare not asked what was wrong.  
  
"Dinners ready," Rory replied.  
  
Both the two sat down at the elegant dinner table, lined with a crystal top and a gold finish. A giant chandelier hovered over them. "So, Mr. Ritinour is going to promote me to assistant manager of the law office. Isn't that exciting?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied glumly.  
  
"Yeah, so I will be making twice as much money!" the man replied excitedly.  
  
"Good job." She said blankly.  
  
Roy was never this bored when it came to his work. She was the one who pushed him to try out for the job. He knew something was up with her. He hadn't cheated on her in a full year, so it couldn't be that..  
  
"Hey, Roy, I have an idea. How about coffee and a movie?"  
  
Roy shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I guess."  
  
The sat on the couch, further apart than usual, every time he tried to put his arm around her, she would squeal away or make up a lame excuse to have to get up. He stopped trying and picked up his teacup, he hated coffee.  
  
Rory was supposed to be happy, she pretended it, but deep down inside, she was scared. She was scared of her engagement, of her perfect fancy life. It was everything she had dreamed of when she was a kid, but she hated it..  
  
Please review, tell me if it is good.. The plot has barely started so bare with me here. Thanks!!! 


	2. Sweet, Humble

Sorry about all the spelling errors.I noticed I spelled Rory wrong about five times towards the end.don't blame me.blame my spell check.:( 9 reviews on Chapter uno! Woot Woot! However, I did want eleven..just kidding. THANK YOU TO PIECES FOR YOUR REVIEWS I LOVE LOVE LOVED THEM!!! You guys make me a happy writer you know?  
  
Disclaimer: I know you all thought Jess was mine, being as I love him, but no, sadly he is not.  
  
Rating: Same as page before  
  
Chapter 2: Sweet, Humble...  
  
"Rory!" her fiancee yelled much the same way he did every day he got home.  
  
Rory skittered out of her room again.  
  
"Is." he asked but was quickly cut off by Rory.  
  
"Yes, dinner is ready. I always have it ready so why bother asking?" Rory asked defensively.  
  
He stood their dumbfound by little Miss Attitude.  
  
"Well, go on, scoot, dinner is going to get cold if you just stand there." Rory insisted while pushing him along.  
  
They sat at their dinner table silently eating. The only noise which filled the giant room was that of Rory's little Yorkshire Terrier.  
  
Suddenly the silence was broken.  
  
"Does that dog ever shut up?" he asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Rory then commenced eating as a sign to say: Shut up I don't want to talk to you so stop talking to me and eat your food.  
  
She then abruptly got up and retreated to the living room.  
  
"Rory," he said. She turned around slightly. He lowered his head as an act of giving in to her. "Good night." He finally said after a few seconds. She nodded and walked away.  
  
She plopped herself down the corner of the couch, her favorite spot, and commenced reading. The book wasn't her normal one though. The Dangerous Summer, by Ernest Hemingway..she read a few pages, but she just couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts went into a tornado. And finally one memory settled in her head.  
  
Flashback  
  
*******  
  
"Hey Mom, I am going to take a walk with Dad for a little okay?" Rory said.  
  
"Okay hun, be back for the ceremony though." Lorelai replied not really paying attention to what she said.  
  
Rory noticed.  
  
"Hey mom, I am going to join a cult okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure hun."  
  
"I am going to run off and get a tattoo with a man on a motocycle okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure hun, be back for the ceremony though."  
  
"Rory, did I just hear you were going to join a cult? And get a tattoo? With a man on a motorcycle!" Miss Patty asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Yeah, right mom?" Rory replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure hun," Lorelai replied still in a daze.  
  
"Oh, I see." Miss Patty replied finally realizing what Rory was doing.  
  
Rory finally got bored of playing mind games with her mom so she left to find her dad.  
  
"Oh, yeah, I totally agree Emily." Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, I know isn't that great?" Emily replied.  
  
"Hey dad," Rory butted in. "Can we go for a walk?"  
  
"Hey sweetie, I am a little busy. Can we go later?" he asked.  
  
"Um yeah, sure," Rory replied a little bummed out. "I guess I will go by myself."  
  
By the time she said that her fathers attention was already to another person. She shrugged and left. She walked along the green grass in her beautiful dress holding her shoes in her hands. She walked towards the bridge and spotted a figure standing by the bridge. Although she wanted to stop and turn back, her curiosity led her towards the figure.  
  
"Jess?" she squinted trying to catch a better glimpse at the person.  
  
"That is what I go by." He replied.  
  
"What?" she said stumbling over her words.  
  
"Well, Rory, you are taking after me with those one word sentences."  
  
She snapped herself out of a trance and managed to blurt out, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came back. Aren't you supposed to be at the wedding?" He said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I took a walk. What are you doing back?" she asked, still not comprehending the fact he wanted to change the subject.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"You dunno?"  
  
"Yep, that's what a said," he replied putting his hands in his pocket and leaning against a tree.  
  
"Could you be a little more specific?"  
  
"I don't know?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously," she replied.  
  
"Seriously, I don't know. I felt like it. So is Bag Boy with you?"  
  
"His name is Dean. And yes he IS with me." She replied feeling a little defensive.  
  
"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."  
  
She sneered at him.  
  
"Why isn't he walking with you?"  
  
"Can we drop Dean please?"  
  
"Yeah, sure as you wish your higness."  
  
Rory let out a glare at him.  
  
"So how has your summer been?"  
  
"Boring," Rory replied. "However, I did catch up on my reading."  
  
Jess laughed. "You catch up on reading? You had already read all the books mandatory for high school by the second grade."  
  
Rory let out a smile. He was sort of cute. You know, in like a James Dean sort of way. The way he stood there so nonchalantly. He seemed like he didn't give a care in the world about anything anyone said about him, which was, as much as Rory hated to admit it, attractive. No No no, she had it all wrong, Dean, not Jess, only Dean.Jess, sweet, humble Jess. Before she could stop her self she leaned in and kissed him. Instinctively, he put his hand around her waste. They kissed for a minute and then Rory pulled away. 'No no no, this could not be happening, it was a dream.' She touched herself to see if it was real. 'Shit, it was. Damnit! Why her!' she thought. The only thing she could think to do was run. She ran back all the way to the wedding ceremony where she buried herself in thoughts. However, as for Jess, he stood there, barely blinking, and still perplexed about what had just happened. This could be the start of one Dangerous Summer...  
  
******* End Flashback  
  
'Ahh, screw it,' Rory thought. Everything she did, she couldn't concentrate on. She kept having awkward twighlight zone flashbacks which freaked her out. Soon, things would be back to normal with her wonderful fiancee Jess..no no Charlie not Jess, oh, sweet humble Jess..no! Sweet humble Charlie. Rory growled and blew a piece of hair away from her face. She slipped into her pajamas and fell asleep. Soon after that Charlie came in and did the same.  
  
(Morning at Rory's Work)  
  
"No, no, Frank you actually have to type it up!" Rory said a matter of factly.  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes Frank! That IS the way we do it here."  
  
Frank finally gave in and headed to a computer.  
  
Rory's boss came trotting into her office.  
  
"Hey, Rory. I need you to fix the layouts. You know, those interns, can't do anything right."  
  
"Yeah, sure hold on let me talk to my mom first. I haven't called her in a while."  
  
"Alright, but keep it quick, you know, we do work on a deadline."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Rory replied already dialing the number.  
  
"Hey mom!"  
  
"Rory! Is that you!" Lorelai replied excitedly.  
  
"Yep yep, it's me!"  
  
"It has been forever since we talked!"  
  
Rory could hear Michel in the background. "Lorelai, you talked to her yesterday. I am not dealing my Mrs. Crab and Mr. Crab by myself! Come on!"  
  
"Pipe down Michel," she paused. "Oh Sookie come say hi to Rory!"  
  
"Rory!" Sookie said to Lorelai.  
  
"Yep, that's what I said!"  
  
Into the phone  
  
"Hey Rory!" Sookie said.  
  
"Hey Sookie!"  
  
"Alright, I have to get back to work, my produce man is here," she replied in a sly way.  
  
"Sookie." Rory warned.  
  
"I know, I know I won't." She then rushed off.  
  
"So mom, how Star's Hollow?"  
  
"Great, How's NY?"  
  
"Great," she said sounding a little sad.  
  
"What's wrong sweets?" Lorelai asked concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Charlie and I haven't been getting along."  
  
"Oh," she paused. "Do you know why??"  
  
"Well, it isn't him. It's me. I keep having these weird flashbacks."  
  
"Oh, like twighlight zone ones?"  
  
"Yeah! Exactley!"  
  
"Oh, I used to get those. About who?"  
  
"Umm, no one."Rory replied weakly.  
  
"About who?" Lorelai said seriously.  
  
"You won't laugh?" Rory asked.  
  
"Scouts honor."  
  
"Okay, Jess," Rory winced.  
  
"Oh," Lorelai replied in a teasing manner.  
  
"Mom." Rory warned.  
  
" I see, very awkward. I think we are going to have to see a dream doctor when you come her."  
  
"A dream doctor? Do they even have those in Star's Hollow?"  
  
"Nope. But I could always make one.."  
  
"Wait till I come, we can get Taylor pissed off.together!"  
  
"Fine Fine you win!"  
  
"Well, anyways mom, I have to get back work, Old Man Cellulite just came in here and warned me."  
  
"Hey, kid," Lorelai paused.  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied.  
  
"Take care of yourself will you?"  
  
Rory didn't answer. She missed her mom, her best friend, her partner in crime, so much more than anything.  
  
"I'll tell Luke the coffee is hell there."  
  
Rory let out a little laugh. "Will do mom, will do. But tell him I miss him, and I will call him soon also."  
  
"I love you Sherlock!"  
  
"I love you Watson!"  
  
"See you this summer?"  
  
"Yeah," Rory replied almost in tears.  
  
"Bye, Sher." Then Lorelai hung up.  
  
*****  
  
Alrighty..since I love my readers so much..Jess will come in next chapter, and that my friend, is a promise. I don't know if this chapter was great?? Not much rooommmannnceee, but anyways. I am content with it..tell me what you think por favor!! 


End file.
